


Cukrowy haj

by Arch_Gibril



Series: The Luci Crack [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Maze próbuje wrócić do łask, Slice of Life, fluffy crack, po finale ostatniego sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Jak daleko jesteś w stanie zajść, żeby wybaczył ci ktoś, kogo kochasz?





	Cukrowy haj

“Kiedy spojrzysz na wszystko z innego punktu widzenia, zobaczysz zupełnie inną rzeczywistość, niż ta, jaką zastałeś na początku swojego życia.”

Ten cytat nie obejmuje jednak tego _cudu natury_ , jakim jest Lucyfer- pomyślała Linda, patrząc jak zatrzaskują się, za nim drzwi jej gabinetu.

* * *

-I właśnie dlatego pająki mają cztery pary nóg! Nie ma za co!

Ciało nieboszczyka było powykręcane, i przywiązane srebrną taśmą do drzewa.

-Co nam to daje w kontekście naszego morderstwa?

-Teraz już wiesz!

-Wiesz co? Idź i poczekaj w samochodzie!

-Det… Znaczy Chloe! Dlaczego zawsze musimy wracać do traktowania mnie jak pięciolatka?

-Bo moja córka opowiada bardziej prawdopodobne historie, na haju cukrowym. W takim razie, jeśli już skończyłeś z wygłupianiem, możesz zostać, jeśli masz jeszcze coś nieadekwatnego do powiedzenia, dam Danowi kluczyki.

-Chloe, ja nie…

-Nie protestuj Dan. Dla całej naszej trójki będzie łatwiej, jeśli zostaniesz z Lucyferem w samochodzie!

-Który z nas, w tym układzie, jest niegrzecznym szczeniakiem?

-Ten który nakarmił Trixie kilogramem ciasta czekoladowego.

Dan i Lucyfer w ciszy odeszli w stronę samochodu.

-Kiedy znajdziemy Maze, pomożesz mi dać jej wycisk

-Skąd masz pewność, że to ona?

-Kogo jeszcze znasz, kto by nas tak wrobił?

-... Przytrzymam ją, żeby się nie rzucała!

-Czasami jednak dobrze się z tobą współpracuje Luci

-Pomogę ci, ale nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywaj!


End file.
